Real Fiction
by This-Does-Not-Concern-You
Summary: Mena was scared and confused. She was dying one moment then woke up in a new country. But when she saw someone she new but never met she tried to prove that she wasn't in the Twilight book.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this idea and I don't know what is going to happen! Enjoy and Review!**

PROLOGUE!

I was brought here. I don't know how or why but I was. One night reading and the next day in a new country. I looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone I knew. I hoped this was a sick joke. I was that desperate. Was this punishment for not obeying my mom? I never knew she could send me away from her to a new county without waking me up. I was scared. I was alone. I was very confused. Until I saw him. Edward? He looked exactly as I had pictured him in my head but better. Why was a fictional vampire doing on earth?

**I know I am going to regret posting this in the morning! **

**Stickers! **

**It was a Prologue!**


	2. Death?

**Hey y'all! IT is me your favorite person. (I wish) anyways you guess are all nice looking people. I see you hah! jkjk! That would be weird like me! Here is your story that I dont know what is going to happen. **

"Turn off your light and stop reading," My mom yelled at me. I was in my room reading Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer and also disobeying my mom. This was maybe the fourth time she yelled up the stairs to tell me to go to sleep.

"Okay. Sorry." I yelled back at her through my door. I walked quickly to my light and pulled the string attached to it. The room went black.

"Goodnight, honey." My mom said.

"Night." I answered sounding tired. I walked to my bed and laid down. I was so closed to the end. Aro was leaving and Alice was back and everyone was going to live. But there were pages left. And how could I sleep knowing that Alice had a reason to leave and that Jacob was happy. I had to read it. But my mom was going to be mad if I didn't go to sleep. Without even realizing it I had grabbed my book and my keys from the desk in my room.

My keys had a little light on it so I could read in the dark without having my mom know. Oh man this was almost to easy. I was a very sneaky person.

* * *

Oh man that was a great book. Everyone was so happy that is was rubbing off on me. I smiled as I put the awesome book on the desk and got into my sheets. Edward was happy, Bella was ecstatic and Jacob was going to be perfect. How could it end up being so great? It was such a disaster and then pop things just happened to be grand.

I wished as I fell asleep that I would be in a world like that some day. And then I giggled. How silly I was.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed and got dressed. I had school in about twenty minutes and was running late on everything. Chores, smelling okay, and breakfast. I ran down stairs and put some perfume on then chugged a glass of milk.

Then I ran out to my car. It was a great car. My parents had bought it for me two years ago and I refused to let them buy me a new one. They were financially wealthy. It was nice to not have to worry about money. I jumped into my white Ford GT and drove toward my school. I didn't have much time to put make-up on so I looked in the mirror to see how bad I was. My freckled face was pale and my blue eyes were sharp and sort of catty. My lips were like everyone else's but more full. But my hair.....Oh my hair was a mess. Like a frizz ball. It looked like it was having a party. A very crazy party. I Put my knee on the steering wheel and steer with that while I put my hair in an elastic.

Everything happened so quickly. First thing that happened was my knee. It slipped off of the wheel. I reached for it with my hands but I was to late. The road was covered in ice at that one spot. And I slid into the next lane. That lane was covered in ice too. And there was a truck coming. This part was slow. I thrust the wheel to the left, in slow motion, to get out of the way and prevent a crash but it was in vain. The truck slammed into my right side with huge force. My car probably went flying but all I remember was falling. Mentally. The right side of the car was hit so hard that it came all the way to me and crushed me.

I didn't remember moving. I didn't remember screaming. I didn't even remember seeing anything. But out of all the thing I could remember and feel it was the pain. The pain was awful. Unbearable. Excruciating. I was bleeding everywhere. Gushing out blood. It was hot. But it was cruel. It was there as a reminder that you were in pain. That you were bleeding. That you might die. I felt light, but heavy with the both sides of the car pushing against me. Pinning me. I was loosing a lot of blood. To much blood. The pain was everywhere like the blood. I wasn't hot anymore but cold. Freezing. Maybe I would die. I had thought about death and how I would go but I would never have guessed a car accident.

I was crying. I could remember this because crying seemed to be the right thing to do. Suddenly every sense came to life. I could hear myself. I could feel myself moving trying to make the pain more bearable. I could see. It _was _red like they all said. Blood. I was screaming. Shrieking. The pain. Oh the pain, it hurt. I had never been in so much pain. I had never bled so much. This was terrifying. I could hear shouts. Someone was shouting at me. A man's voice. Wait he was not yelling at me.

"Mary! No! Mary don't do this! Mary! MARY! No!" The man yelled. I knew what he was doing. It was not his wife. I could tell by the way he yelled it. It was too sad and not desperate enough to be a wife. I just knew it was his daughter. Despite the killing pain and everything wrong, I was sad for him. I hoped it wasn't my fault. I hoped she would live.

But then I could see the black. Black? Wasn't it supposed to be white? But it was coming. It was coming fast. I could see something behind the black. Like a light covered by a shadow. And then the pain was gone. I could not feel it. I was not sad for the man. I was not pinned in place. I was gone. I couldn't feel any emotion at all. I couldn't feel anything. No touch. No gravity. I was floating. Again I thought the wrong thing. I thought, Man all those books were so wrong about death.

I liked death. It was comforting but not at the same time. Why hadn't I come here before? It was nice here, but not. I was thinking so clearly. I was alert. I was sleeping. It was like sleeping but better. Way better. I knew I wouldn't wake up in the morning. I knew I would not dream. I was happy. But not. I could not feel anything. It was weird. I always felt.

Suddenly and very abruptly I fell. Fell? What was this? Wait. I could.....feel. I fell one rocks. Like cliff rocks. What the hell were cliff rocks doing in death. Rock couldn't die. I looked up and saw. And saw. And saw, and saw. I kept seeing until the blue came. The sky. Wait. That wasn't blue. It was a gray, blue. The blue was covered by cloud. Then I realized it was raining. I could feel the cold water splatter on my cloths and skin. There was no pain anymore. Just water.

This was nice too but not as nice as death. But how was it death. I was breathing. I was feeling. I was not back from death. I couldn't be a ghost because I had a body. Death couldn't have rock in it. But what else was there? Life? I died though. I was in death. There was no life. I looked down lower and saw green. Green behind the clear water. Green meant life to me. The trees were full of life. But beside that green was something else. A body? I body in black. Then it was gone. It left. I was not worried it would come back. I don't know why I wasn't though.

**So? What do you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it cause I did. The idea popped into my head as I was writing. I ws thinking what is going to happen to out little mena? And then WAM! The idea hit me like a brick. Death! Muhahah!**

**Sorry about the cliffy. Ha ha. **

**Review!**

**Stickers!**


	3. Mystery Girl

**What..What is this? Could this be a...an update? **

**Yes**

**But that is not possible. I thought you were dead or something. **

**No, silly. I just discovered FictionPress so I was zoned for a while on that. **

**Oh**

Check out the story, Once Upon My Broken Heart by Foxy-Fire6677

**Hey guys. This is an update. Hope you like/love it. Comment**

I woke up, scared and naked. The bitter cold was the thing that made me uncomfortable enough to wake from slumber. For a while I just laid there, not moving, examining the stone that I was laying on. It was wet, and after a moment I realized that I was, too. It took me another moment to figure out that I wasn't wearing any cloths and that it was raining. But I still didn't move. It wasn't uncomfortable enough to force me to move.

I tried to think of something. Anything. But the only thing that came to mind was peace, like this was a sleepy haven. Somewhere that was so peaceful I could not feel any distress.

I was so confused and dazed out. I moved my head around a little and looked to see my surroundings. I saw a drop off, like a cliff, trees and water a ways away. Okay, that didn't help. I felt like I was still sleeping, like I was dreaming or something. My body felt weak. But my mind was slowly, as if it were cold molasses, coming out of the fog.

I tried to get up. It was easy, yet I still felt weak, like when you try to fall asleep and wake up in a weird position, and you are very stiff. I stood up and tried to cover myself with my hands. I felt very weird to stand here, in this dark rainy place, not wearing any clothing. It felt like I was being watched, but from far enough that the gaze was vague and hard to feel. I still tried to cover myself with my hands though I could not see anyone watching me. Why wasn't I wearing cloths? And why was I here? Where was _here_?

What happened?

I tried to remember what had happened but all I could remember was seeing a shadow in the woods when I had first got here, but I could not remember when that was and where I came from. I walked towards the edge of the cliff and peeked over. There was just rock and water down there. I tried not to think of what would happen if I fell. I looked around again to find someone that could answer my questions and clothe me. I saw a packed down path to my left surrounded by trees and a dense forest to my right. When I turned around there was just more forest. I had never seen so many trees in my life. And they were so big.

I decided that the path looked like the safest way to go and so I crept forward not really knowing anything. The path wound around and around and it never seemed to end. All the while I was wondering where I was and how I got here. By the time I came to a paved highway I had come up with nothing. I heard a vehicle in the distance and it was getting louder. It was coming this way. As the sound got louder and louder I realized that I could not be seen naked even if I did not know where I was so I ran back, behind a tree and ducked out of site.

The vehicle passed by and I don't think they saw me. What would I do? I could not just wait on the side of the road for some people to pass by and see me, and maybe rape me. I could not hide behind this tree forever and never move. I didn't even know where this tree was.

It was really scary. I did not know what to do, when to do it, or where to go. All the questions going on in my head began to mix together and all these weird things started happening. I started running back into the woods not caring if my bare feet got cut by the twigs and thorns, almost falling over the edge of the cliff where I woke up and then _blank_.

* * *

I walked through my front door completely bummed. After about an hour of waiting in line to watch Avatar in theater, I found out that all the seats were taken and that I would have to come back later. It was really awful and I was tired of not doing anything fun or exciting. There was barely any action around here, on the reservation, now that the pack and the Cullens were at a _happy_ medium.

We didn't have to be so stressed about being on guard all the time now-a-days so it got old fast. Not that I was complaining. It did have its ups. The pack got a lot more sleep and time off, I could hang out with some of the Cullens occasionally and everyone was generally more happy.

I walked up to a cupboard, in the kitchen, and grabbed a pack of brownies.

"Seth." I heard my sister, Leah, whisper from the living room. I was a bit confused why she was here: She was supposed to be doing her annual rounds, with Jacob. I then heard two people's breath in that room and a second heartbeat. "Seth, get in here."

I walked over to the other room with my bag of brownies and my shirt in my hand. The first thing I saw was a girl in Leah's clothes on the couch looking like she had gone through hell. Her hair was all messed up with little tree pieces in it, her face had mud and a little blood on one side of it, and her arms and feet had scratches on them. She looked like a caveman's wife.

"What happened," I asked half walking, half running to the couch and listening to the heart of the girl. It had a weird, slow pace. But it was still beating steady. She looked about my age, maybe younger.

"I found her on the boarder when I was doing my round, _right_on the boarder line." Leah seemed to find that fascinating, though I just wanted the basics of why a total stranger was on my couch. "Half her body was hanging over the edge of the cliff. She wasn't even wearing clothes." Leah looked up at me and I saw that we were thinking the same thing.

Why would a girl, who looked to be exceptionally pretty, be bare-naked in a secluded area in the woods beside a cliff? The answer was hard to think. Rape was hard to think of.

There was a silence in the room for a moment. I sat down on the coffee-table with a hard sigh.

"I brought her home and put some clothes on her. I don't think she is from the rev. since she is clearly white. I could not find anything near her, like a backpack or stuff, so I think that it happened somewhere else. And she smells like. . ." Leah paused. I looked up into her dark eyes and raised my eyebrow.

"Just try smelling her." She insisted.

I leaned in and took a sniff of the unconscious girl. She did smell weird. It was like having a blast of nothing climb into my lungs. Like I was breathing in absolutely nothing. It was nothing. I pulled back and coughed and gasped for air.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but the air around her is the only thing that has that, it does not spread like scent, you know?" She looked as confused I felt. Suddenly Avatar didn't seem very interesting.

**Likey? Lovey...? Hatey? Comment anyways, please!**

**Stickers!**


End file.
